This invention relates primarily to pill packages and, more particularly to pill packages of the child-proof type, wherein a blister card having access means is provided with such means hidden from view when the package is in the closed or locked position.
The child-proofing of pill packages in an oft-explored art in present day technology. Since the advent of a pill-oriented society during the past generation, it has become increasingly important to enable easy access by means of pill package construction for people whose use of such pills is warranted. More importantly, it has become increasingly important to prevent access to pills by protecting children from accidental or intentional use by means of a pill package structure which conveniently enables warranted use but prevents unwarranted use.
Specifically, there are three general philosophies for preventing child tampering with pill packages, firstly, there is the concept of hiding the direct access means for the pills from view unless and until the package access means are operated; secondly, there is the concept of providing the package with access means or unlocking means which require a force greater than that which is within a child's capability; and, thirdly, there is the concept of providing a dexterity threshhold for opening the package which is beyond the child's capabilities.
Various pill package structures have attempted the use of one or two of these concepts to prevent child tampering with a pill package. Most such attempts have resulted in either successful child-proofing of the package coupled with a significant inconvenience to the adult user or have been unsuccessful in preventing child tampering.
For instance, a popular child-proof packaging assembly in present day technology includes a typical pill bottle with a plastic cap which must be depressed before it is rotated. For an adult community which grew up with the teaching that a cap unscrews simply by counterclockwise rotation, such an embodiment has not only succeeded in preventing child tampering but has also succeeded in adding to the frustrations of the present day adult society. More specifically, the use of a plastic cap which must be depressed before it is turned to loosen it, has served merely to prevent convenient adult use as it accomplishes its objective to prevent child tampering. Still further, such a package embodiment has also served to make contamination of the contents more likely since replacing the cap after use has included a means by which the adult population has protected itself from future frustrations; i.e., the adults replacing the cap in a manner which defeats the child-proof construction in order to make pill access more convenient for the adult in future use. Such manifestations of adult resistance to such child-proof packages therefore defeats the child-proofing aspects of the construction. Also, improper replacement of the plastic cap leads to contamination of the pills in the package.